I Was Lured To You By Skittles and Coke
by Sev-chan
Summary: First SpecsDutchy oneshot, if you review be kind. Dutchy one day decides to make a new friend in between classes.


Disclaimer: Disney owns, sadly I do not, I am sad.

Warning: nothing really, unless you don't like slash….(and if you don't! )

I Was Lured To You By Skittles and Coke

Now, I know what you're thinking, that could paint a strange picture in your head. A fun one to think of is a crate propped up by a stick with string tied to it and a bowl of Sour Skittles along side a fizzing glass of soda underneath it. Then, you'd see a Specs Bunny (yes I said Specs Bunny) slowly and quietly make his way to the crate, sniff at it, then toss a few Skittles into his mouth and drink the soda. That's when you'd see me, the strange blonde one with the glasses, pull the string attached to the stick and drop the crate on top of the Specs Bunny. But um yeah, that's not how this story goes. It would have been a fun one though.

XXX

Dutchy sat beneath the tree he always sat under after his Plant Science class as he waited for his next class to start an hour later. College was a lot different from high school, though considering this was a community college it really wasn't _all_ that different. Still the same people he'd always seen around town or friends of his parents and so on. Of course, there were people around he'd never seen before or had the chance to speak to, but he'd been spending God knew how much of his time here for a while.

He pulled out the notebook he always wrote in and scribbled down some thoughts and sentences that had popped into his head earlier during class but had no time to actually write during the occasion. That was the problem with Plant Science, half of your class time was spent inside taking notes and instructions on how to do things andthen you'd spend the rest of your class time actually working with plants. He always had a hard time getting the dirt out of his short fingernails. At least-

There was that guy again, he was right on time like ever other day, and sat across from him at the bench table near the tree he always sat at. It was strange when he thought about it because neither of them ever spoke to each other, but always sat around one another. And in all honesty he really didn't have anyone else to talk to because all his friends from high school had gone to colleges out of town or state. So essentially he was, alone. Maybe this guy was just as alone as he was. He slipped his notebook into his single strap backpack and walked over to the bench table. The guy looked up at him for a second andwent back to drawing the flower bush just a little down the way.

"That's a really good drawing," Dutchy placed his bag on the table top.

"……." the other boy stared at him.

"But then again that is coming from someone who has the artistic skill of a two year old," Dutchy felt a little awkward having a one way conversation.

"Can I help you?"

He shrugged dramatically and grabbed his shoulder, "Oh God yes doctor please have a look at my dislocated shoulder!"

The other boy looked at him and arched an eyebrow in Dutchy's direction, "Is it just me, or do you have serious problems?"

"So my therapist tells me, but really what does he know?" Dutchy shrugged and smiled.

"I think it's at this point I should be backing away slowly," the other boy smiled down at his picture and then put it away.

"No seriously, don't leave, I'm bored as hell and you're always here alone like I am. I figured we could hang out between classes or something."

"….." the other boy raised an eyebrow at him again.

"I swear I'm not crazy, just highly enthusiastic," Dutchy reached into his bag and pulled out half eaten muffin. "I offer this muffin as a peace offering."

The other boy stared blankly at him for a second then took the half eaten muffin and started laughing. Dutchy watched him laugh for a while. He'd never seen someone laugh so hard in his life before. It was actually contagious and he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the idiocy of the situation. More namely his normal state of randomness, but really that was just how he'd always been. Although, it usually came out more when it was somebody he liked or knew. And in all honesty, well, this guy was pretty nice to look at.

"You are weird," the other boy picked at the muffin for a second then lifted his gaze up at Dutchy and held out his hand.

Dutchy stared at it for a second then smiled, "Nice to meet you, name's Dutchy….well not seriously, but all my theater friends call me that."

"Specs," he clasped hands with Dutchy and they shook.

XXX

That, my friends, was the first day we ever spent together and it was fun. At this point, I'd like to mention that so far this story has absolutely nothing to do with the title. Oh well, it happens. But hey, its been fun on my end so far! Specs and I spent a lot more time together even outside of campus grounds. We'd hang out at his house, which by the way he lived alone in a cheap apartment that one of his uncles owned, and we watched movie after movie and eat pizza like crazy. He opened up a lot more after the first month and he even took me to meet his family. After a while we got a little cozier with each other, if you will, and it wasn't so much awkward so much as slightly disorienting. Only because I had no idea when we'd gotten so close to each other that we'd fall asleep with our head on the others lap.

Now believe you me I had no problem what so ever with that, but I found myself suddenly wondering if he had the same thoughts as I did when it came to what kind of friendship we'd developed.

XXX

"You know, I've been thinking," Specs walked over to the couch Dutchy was sitting on and handed him one of the plates of spaghetti he'd made.

"About what?" Dutchy took the plate and immediately shoveled a fork full of the food into his mouth.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to move in, like a roommate?" he sat down next to Dutchy and turned on the TV to HBO so that he could watch Big Love.

Dutchy had to admit, Specs had gotten him addicted to the show…… "Move in?"

"You don't like the idea?" he'd stopped mid fork lifting and stared at Dutchy.

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just….." he set his plate down and looked at Specs. "Since when did we get this close, you know?"

"If you don't want to move in, just say so Dutch," Specs turned up the volume to the TV.

Dutchy momentarily scowled at Specs, but that didn't last long since the show started and his attention got sidetracked. This was just getting weird. He finished his plate and eventually got tired of sitting up on the couch and found himself laying down across the couch resting his head on Specs' lap. It was nice, especially when Specs started running his fingers through his hair, it was very soothing. He actually fell asleep. When he woke up though, Specs had fallen asleep himself.

Sleepily he sat up and stared at the clock on the TV. It was already really late and his head was pounding from getting up too quickly. Major head rush. He'd spent enough time over at Specs' house to know where all the spare blankets were, but that didn't mean he went to grab them. No, he always walked over to Specs' bedroom and just pulled the blankets off the bed. He grabbed Specs' legs and pulled him across the couch for a more comfortable sleeping position, but just as he placed the blankets on him Specs' woke up.

"You're going home?" he half sat up.

"Do you want me to stay?" Dutchykicked off his shoes and pulled the blankets up and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, it's actually great having someone around," Specs smiled into the dark.

Dutchy smiled back at him and told himself he was glad having made up his mind in approaching Specs that day. The two of them got quite and they listened to the hum from the generator outside that no one could seem to figure out was at to make it stop. Thirty minutes laterhe could tell neither of them had fallen asleep.Usually theyended up playing a game of footsie, which neither of them ever mentioned to anyone because last time they did it in public his other friends had a field day with it. But this time, Specs had slowly reached out his hand and locked it with his own.

At first they just locked and unlocked their fingers, then after a while Specs would slide his hand up Dutchy's arm. Dutchy couldn't fight the shivers it sent up his arm and through his body. After about ten minutes of that Dutchy finally moved from his spot on the couch over to where Specs was laying. They shifted positions slightly and Dutchy ended up tossing one of the large cushions onto the floor so that they could both fit comfortably on the couch. Dutchy wrapped his arms around Specs and the two of them feel asleep.

Dutchy woke up that morning and noticed Specs was already awake. Slowly he sat up and turned on the TV. Specs walked into the small living room and plopped down next to Dutchy. This was just getting too much for him.

"I'll move in on one condition," Dutchy smiled sideways and put on his glasses.

"And what's that?" Specs lifted an eyebrow and quirked a smile.

"Do you like me in the I-want-to-lay-the-mack-on-you kind of way, but in the more sensible version of that statement?" Dutchy had to try his best not to laugh at the expression Specs gave him.

Specs shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Only if you do."

Dutchy thought on it for all of two seconds, "Oh, I definitely do."

But for some odd reason the two of them just sat there looking back and forth between each other.

XXX

Insert slightly awkward moment here and the world comes to an end. Ok, so I hadn't really thought the liking like that was mutual. But what a neat surprise this moment was right? So perhaps I should be doing less of the inner monologue and more of the social interaction. Also, I don't think kissing him would be the brightest of ideas at the moment. Not that there would be much objection on either parts, but after using the sentence 'laying-the-mack-on' kissing would seem less serious at this point in time. And I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head at this moment. But I bet Gone by Montgomery Gentry isn't playing in the back of his head like it is in mine right now. God I _am_ strange, I don't even listen to country!

XXX

Specs grabbed the blanket and tossed it off the couch and lay down on the other side of the couch, "You want to know something?"

Dutchy laid down on his side of the couch, "What?"

"The first time I saw you, you were outside the Journalism room underneath that willow with this guy playing an acoustic guitar trying to do Mario songs from the game. You were eating a bag of Sour Skittles and literally chugging a Coke," Specs pushed his foot against Dutchy's.

"I had Journalism my first semester here," Dutchy looked confused, but only because he really couldn't remember ever seeing Specs before this semester and pushed back on Specs' foot.

"I know, I picked up every issue that semester. You wrote really great articles," Specs smiled and pushed Dutchy's foot again. "I kept telling myself I was going to try and talk to you, but you were hardly ever alone so I told myself to forget it. But you know, every time I saw you, you always had a bag of Skittles and a soda in your hand and you just looked too funny trying to finish them before your next class. "

Dutchy pushed back and blinked a few times, "….."

"I guess you could say I was lured to you by Skittles and Coke, that or your hypnotic chewing," Specs cracked a big smile at Dutchy.

"I don't chew loudly, you just have abnormally big ears," Dutchy sat up and they stopped the mini foot-fight.

Specs sat up also, "I do have big ears don't I?"

Dutchy smiled and brought his head closer to Specs', so what, they'd been hanging out for at least a month now. Kissing him would not be uncalled for at this point and Specs didn't seem to mind the closeness one bit. He did like being with him a lot and so he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips against the other boys. Specs had his eyes closed and one of his hands was around his neck. This was perfect, this felt right. This by far was the best moment in his life.

"God you're perfect," Dutchy smiled down at Specs, when they'd shifted to laying down on the couch was beyond them.

"You won't think that once you've spent a week living here," Specs smirked up at the other boy.

"Good, because I'm a total slob."

XXX

Look, there's your title! Anywho, after that I moved in with him and we've been living together for a year now. We've even taken some required classes together and got in trouble, but its cheaper sharing a book so who cares what the teacher thinks or wants. When my parents met Specs it went off well, no, I'm not joking, it was fun! But um, also, never start a conversation with, "So, I went to Wall-Mart the other day and a pimp broke my Ralph Lauren sunglasses, but that's ok because I'm dating Bryant and the midget gave me fifty bucks so I bought a new pair". Living together is an adventure and a half; and yes we've had a few problems, because he seems to lack the culinary skill and I can't seem to work a vacuum...

Hey, I didn't say they were real problems!

XXX

A/N: Ok, so I need to work on my Specs/Dutchyness, but that's what writing is for right? I hope that this was at least somewhat enjoyable. –insert nervous sweat- If not blame my dentist for hurting my teeth, my poor tooth! (I hate getting crowns)

I've got some more interesting stuff planned for this paring later on. Like the fic, Tips For Taking Over The World, or Never Alone Again, and Taste The Music, Feel Your Soul (title subject to change). For more info on them, check me profile I say.

(Also, if you're reading Sins For Thought, the next chapter may take a while because of what I'm planning for it. If you haven't read it….what's wrong with you? j/k )


End file.
